Bat's Sunny Streak
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Sunstreaker's finally made it to Earth now he has to rely on a bat, and no one told poor Clark how to deal with sneaky Primes.
1. Chapter 1

Addie: Okay so me and my mom were diving back to the school and she gave me the most wonderful idea.

Scream: What, to throw yourself of a cliff?

Seto: Send yourself to the Shadow Realm?

Addie: Get rid of the two muses who annoy me?

Seto: She doesn't own.

Sunstreaker grunted as he impacted into the soft earth. He had finally gotten the message form Optimus Prime and made his to the water planet. He stood up and looked around and noticed a sleek black car. "Nice, didn't know back water planets had rides like these," he said. "Yellow is getting kind of old; I bet Sides has changed colors." Sunstreaker scanned the car then hide it away. He transformed and waited for the car's owner to appear. The wait didn't last as a man in a cape and cowl walked over and got in.

Sunny watched everything around him as his passenger drove thing into a dark cave. Placing him in park the man got out of Sunny and an older human came down a set of stairs. "How was your evening, Master Bruce?" the older one said. "Fine, Alfred," his caped rider said, "the Batmobile is running smoother than normal. I'll have to check that later." Sunstreaker felt his spark beat faster in its casing.

What the Pit had he gotten himself into? He transformed into his bi-ped mode and looked around. The cave was large enough for a very tall Autobot to stand and changed without problems. "Well, slag," he said, "I got and got myself in a heap of a mess and Sides isn't here to enjoy it with me." Alarms suddenly went off and Sunny transformed back just as back and seconds later the human came down. "Damn him," he muttered getting into Sunny.

Sunny started his engine and took off when he felt Bruce floor the gas pedal. About twenty minutes later, Sunny was stopped in front of a human with white skin and green hair in a purple suit. "Why hello Batsy, what do you think of my work?" he asked. "Though I don't know how much more I can add." "Joker, I don't know how you escaped but this time you won't," Bruce said. Sunny looked between the two and decided to watch and wait.

"Oh, Batman, have you heard of those delightful robots?" Joker asked. "The ones who can transform?" At this Sunny took his queue and glared down at the funny little human. "Hey, I claimed that human as my squishy, so I suggest you leave him alone before I go back on my word not to kill humans," he told him. Joker watched as the black mech picked up the caped crusader and placed him on his shoulder. "Go find someone else to bug or better yet let's go lock you in a human brig."

Batman looked up to see the police coming and turned to the robot. "You might want to change back into my car," he said. Sunny changed back and Batman snickered at the Joker, who somehow during Sunstreaker's rant had been tied up. "Wow, got yourself a new toy?" commissioner Gordon asked. "I've never seen metal like that before." "It's a new type of alloy I'm coming up with. I'm going to see if Superman's laser vision can get through it. I'd leave the Joker like that for a while though."

The commissioner took Joker away and Batman turned to Sunstreaker. "Who are you and where is my car?" he asked. "In English my name's Sunstreaker," he said turning back. "I'm a robotic life form from the planet, Cybertron. In simple terms I'm a robot with the ability to think and feel form myself and your old car can't do half the slag I can." Batman raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"So you switched my car out with yourself and are now claiming me as your human," Batman said. "I'm beginning to think sicing Superman on you is a good idea." "Not unless you want to deal with an angry Prime and my grieving twin on your aft." Batman glared before Sunny changed back. "Come on," he said. "That car was nice looking but it sure as pit can't protect you from Decepticons." "What the hell are Decepticons?"

On the ride back to the Batcave Bruce listened as Sunstreaker told his story. Bruce smirked as he watched Sunny introduced himself to Alfred who smiled and said he had once met a mech called Jetfire so this didn't surprise him that much. "Wow, that guy's legend to many of the younger bots," he said. "I hope you don't mind me here." Alfred smiled then looked at Bruce and frowned. "Haven't you been avoiding talking with Superman by any chance, Master Bruce?"

The Dark Knight glared at his butler then turned to Sunstreaker. "Is there anymore of you on Earth?" he asked. "Yes, there is and I have to contact them and I want to check up on my twin," he told them. Bruce smirked then headed over to his computer. "Well, lucky for you I have an appointment with the head of N.E.S.T next week and I think that may take you with me, but you can't go as the Batmobile."

"Show me the other cars you have and I'll scan one of them," he told him. The week flew by and Sunny scanned the black Bugatti Veyron before Bruce hopped inside. "This should be a very interesting meeting," Bruce sighed. I took a few hours to get to Diego Garcia and Bruce let Sunstreaker drive them up to the base before parking. "Mister Wayne, it's nice to meet you," a man said walking up. "I'm Major William Lennox."

"Thank you for having me here," Bruce said. "I heard you've been having problems with you communications network at important times." Lennox nodded then looked back at Bruce's car. "That's nice," he said, "I haven't seen one of those up close." Bruce looked back and smirked at the car. "It's nice though it has a few bugs that need to be worked out," he told him. Lennox led Bruce inside and Sunny sank on his axels. 'Pain in the aft squishy.'

This was going to be a long day. Hours later Bruce came out being led by Lennox and Bruce stopped. "Major, I was wondering if the rumors about this place are true," he said. "You know about the alien robots." Will Lennox froze and Bruce patted Sunstreaker's hood. "Sunstreaker, wake up," he told the Autobot. Sunny jumped into his bi-ped mode and looked around wildly for any danger.

"Slaggit, Bruce, I was trying to recharge!" the black and yellow mech said. Lennox just stared at the billionaire in shock before something whizzed by him. "Sunny!" the silver blur yelled latching himself onto his twin. Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around his twin to keep him up and Bruce caught a look on his back. 'Shit! I didn't think him taking this alt-mode would show anything from the Batmobile.'

"Well, it's about damn time you showed you aft," Ironhide said walking out into the open. "What's with you crazy twins? First Sideswipe gets a new paint job and now you've got a flying rodent in yellow on you back." Sunstreaker started to panic and Sideswipe tried to calm his brother down. "That would be my fault," Bruce said, "The original that Sunstreaker scanned had some yellow detailing on it and I guess this is what it makes."

"A month a clean-up duty says Sunny's real human is Batman!" a green mech said. "No way, I say that Brucy over there is Sunny's only human," an orange-red one said. "Optimus and I bet that Bruce and Batman are Sunny's humans!" a yellow one said walking up to them followed be the largest mech Bruce had ever seen. "Optimus, you're not really betting on this?" Ironhide asked. Optimus shrugged and smiled down at his weapon specialist.

"Well, we still do have a long standing bet on who Superman really is and whether or not that the Flash is faster than Blurr," he told him. Bruce smirked then looked up at Optimus. "Who do you think Superman really is?" he asked. "That reporter from the Daily Planet," Optimus told him. "Yeah, Clark Kent!" Bumblebee yelled. Bruce snorted at how right the primary colored duo where. Optimus looked down at Bruce before looking over at Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker, many of us have human charges to look after," he told him. "Ironhide has Major Lennox and his family. Sideswipe in usually around the British commanding officer. Bumblebee and myself watch over Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. If you wish, I'll let you stay as Mister Wayne's guardian." Sunny looked down at his twin in his arms and sighed. "Sides, you think you can handle me no being around all the time?" he asked.

"As long as you don't leave the planet, I should be okay," Sides said. Sunny kissed his forehead then set him back down on his wheels. Sideswipe latched onto Sunstreaker's hand and Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you liked physical contact," he said. Sunstreaker glared down at him human before picking him up. "As twins we come from the same spark, or soul, so we need to be able to touch one another," he told him. "It's a way we reassure our bond."

"Then I guess I'll have to tell Sideswipe where I live," Bruce said. "It's not right to separate siblings." "Well, Mister Wayne, we'll let you go home and have a safe flight," Optimus said. The Autobot smiled then looked at each other as sunny and Bruce walked away. "There ain't no way you winning' this one, Boss-bot!" Mudflap said. "Yeah! This one's in the bag!" yelled Skids. Bumblebee smiled as he followed Optimus back into his office.

"Thank you for coming to see us, Mister Kent," Optimus said sitting down. "Or should I call you Superman?" Clark blinked up at him then smiled. Alien robots where something he'd never thought he see. "I'm sorry Mister Prime," he said. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Kal-El, I know a Kryptonian when I seen one," Optimus said. "What is it you wish to know?" Clark smirked then started asking as many questions about his birth planet he could think of.

'If I have an unlimited source of knowledge about Krypton, why not use it?'

Addie: Okay like I said this is what happens when you're in a car for three hours with a mom who's a comic fan.

Seto: Please review and maybe she'll write something about Dragon Master kicking Batman's ass.

Bruce: I seriously doubt you can beat me Kaibaman.

Addie: Okay pleas review. Good lord someone call Superman and Serenity, maybe they can control the best friends.


	2. Pranking Superman

Addie: Okay Who wants to see Optimus tease Superman repeatedly?

Batman: (raises hand) Watching one's best friend being tortured is fun.

Superman: Die!

Addie: Do you two torture each other for fun or something.

S/B: Yes.

Addie: Okay, well let's get this started.

Pranking Superman

Bruce Wayne sat at the console of his Bat-computer cackling like the Joker watching his best friend, Clark Kent, slipping on a puddle of water. Sunstreaker looked over to his human and let out a sigh. It would seem Bruce liked to prank Clark whenever it was just the two of them as Batman and Superman or as Clark and Bruce. "What are you planning to do to the poor Kryptonian now?" he asked.

"Well, you know that benefit that's coming up?" Bruce asked. "Superman will be there to show off for me and I invited Optimus to be the truck Clark is picking up." Sunny looked over at Alfred and he shrugged. "Master Bruce and Master Clark are always doing this, Master Sunstreaker," he told him. "Would you mind changing into vehicle mode? I wish to bathe you before Master Bruce uses you in his prank. I also wish for Master Bruce to bathe as well."

Bruce poked his head around his chair and frowned. "I'll get ready after Sunny is clean," he told him. "Then you'll be late and Master Clark will have to get you and fly you out in his arms bridal style." With that Bruce was up the stairs and Sunny sighed when the warm water hit him. He cared deeply for each of the humans that came into his charge, but he loved Alfred the most, because the man simply knew how he liked his baths and were to scrub.

"Alfred, as anyone ever told you how much of a miracle worker you are?" he asked. "Well, Master Sunstreaker, I'm glad you enjoy your baths," Alfred said. "Now, if I could get a certain billionaire to understand hygiene as well."

* * *

Bruce shook hands with Will Lennox and then with Sam. "So, how are the Liaisons for the Autobots?" he asked. Sam glared at him before sighing. "You try having to deal with politicians and Luthor," he hissed. "Dear Primus, don't let him become our next president." "What will, you two do if he does?" Bruce asked. "Moved ourselves and our families into New Cybertron and wait for the Queen to rise to power," Will told him. "It's best if we don't let him get command of the Autobots."

"What would happen if he got control of the Decepticons?" Bruce asked. "It would be cold day in the Pit if Luthor thinks he can control me and my army." The three men spun around to see a silver haired mad with red eyes smirking at them. On his arm was a black haired "woman" with crimson eyes and wearing a sliver gown. "We've come to see Optimus scare the slag out of Superman," he said. Sam raised an eyebrow and Starscream shrugged.

"It's a bet I made with Bumblebee!" he snapped. "He said I couldn't go one night wearing high heels in human form and I told him I could too. Actually they're really comfortable." The others felt their jaws drop and Megatron led the seeker away from them. Bruce waved goodbye and made his way to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our benefit for humanity. I know you didn't come here to hear me talk, so let me introduce to you the man of the hour, Superman." Bruce couldn't help but snicker inwardly as Clark landed next to him. Clark eyed his friend uneasily as the cars pulled onto the stage. "If you wouldn't mind Superman, there is a catch to some on these cars." Bruce said. "Some of them have more weight added to them."

Clark shrugged figuring Bruce had just added some lead weights to some of them and went over to the Camaro. Picking it up he found it a little heavier than what the normally weight and placed it back down. I went down the line picking up each: Stingray, Topkick, SR hummer, Mustang highway patrol, a Pontiac, Bruce's car, finally came to the Peter Belt Semi. He picked it up and grunted a little.

Bruce snapped his fingers and the Peter Belt transformed revealing itself to be Optimus Prime. Superman looked up at the Autobot Leader then dropped him turning his attention to Bruce. Bumblebee transformed and ran over to Optimus helping him up; glaring at Superman. "Bruce Wayne, you complete asshole!" he snapped and Bruce was already half-way to the door. Superman ran after him and Sunny shifted forms and sighed. "I swear he's not the Boy Scout people think he is," he said.

"Well, I'm not certainly the great selfless leader many people paint me as," Optimus said. "It's good for him to have a friend that doesn't treat him any different form what he would treat others." Bumblebee nodded his head hugging himself to his leader's side. "Yeah, friends are nice."

Addie: Thank you for reading I hope to post more in the Bat's Sunny Streak chronicles.

Superman: Please review!


	3. Doc Hatchet

Addie: Okay, so I had this idea that formed in my head after a lovely reviewer said something about the Question and Red Alert.

Optimus: I hate you.

Superman: Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at.

Addie: okay, I don't own.

Doc Hatchet

Clark Kent sat at his desk grinning evilly as he plotted his revenge. "What's up with you, Smallville?" Lois Lane asked. "Your boyfriend prank you again?" She took great pride in watching Clark spit out his coffee. "Do you take great joy in watching me suffer and he's not my boyfriend," he told her. "So you admit you're gay!" she laughed. "Where do you get this stuff? It's bad enough that all my other friends seem to think I'm pinning after him."

"Now, the woman I've be crushing on the last five years in poking fun at how me and my best friend act. Why, Lois? Just, why?" "Because Smallville, you got over that when you met Bruce Wayne," she told him. "I hate you," he said stomping out of the room. "Ah, the things I do to get look at that ass," she said. "Miss Lois, that was just cruel," Jimmy said walking up to her. "Hey, it's not my fault he's easy to rile up, and besides Selena and I have a bet on which one will ask us to marry them first," she told him walking out of the room.

Superman smirked at her came to the door of an old friend. "Superman, what are you doing here?" the Question asked. "I just thought I'd bring you with me on my next visit to Diego Garcia," he told him. "There's someone there I want you to meet."

Optimus Prime was enjoying his rather peaceful day. The only little hiccup had been when the Major and Minor Twins had teamed up to prank Prowl. They had been sent to the brig for the next five days and Bumblebee was following close behind him, because Sam and Mikaela were here. Suddenly the door slammed down in front of him and he blinked.

/This is for everyone's good. There might be alien serpent like things running around and the babies burst out of human chassis so please remain calm./

Bumblebee watched as Optimus twitched for twenty seconds then unleashed his swords and laid waste to the door before marching out of the hanger. Ten seconds later all Bee could notice is the world was getting black.

Starscream sighed as he flipped through the manga on . (1) He was having a really boring day. It was so boring that Soundwave had come over and started reading manga with him.

_**"KAL-EL"**_

Seconds later Megatron can tearing through the door and ducked under his Second. "Lord Megatron, what the slag?" he asked. Megatron whimpered something and Sound wave said. "Reason: Megatron hiding from slagged off brother. "Query: What made Optimus mad?" he asked before fainting. Starscream ran over to the intercom and smashed the button. "All Decepticons this is not a drill! Otpimus Prime is slagged off. Everyone is to report to their room pending further orders. I repeat this is not a drill!" he hissed into the mic.

Megatron had regained enough sense only to grabbed his Second and pull him under the console. Starscream pressed Soundwave's eject button and Ravage popped out. "Okay Ravage, I need you to go find out what happened at the Autobot base," he told her. "If you do this I'll personally give you a new turbo fox to play with." Ravage nodded her head and took off leaving Starscream to deal with his shaking commander.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked down at the fainted little yellow bot and sighed. "Optimus must have scared him good," Ironhide said. "Well, Kal-El must have slagged Otpimus off good," Ratchet said picking the fallen scout up. Ironhide sighed the turned around. "Put him on my back," he said. "You'd think Kal-El would be a little more mature than this." "Otpimus should be even more mature than this. Is that Ravage?"

The black feline jumped onto the console and called the Nemesis.

/what the frag is going on? What caused Optimus to be so mad?/

"The Kryptonian"

/Call me when he's calmed down

"You should feel bad about what you did! You could have gotten all of the humans on the base killed! What were you thinking when you let the question near Red Alert? Do you know how paranoid he is? You great aft!"

Ratchet walked into the room and let his ammo go. Wrench landed on his head and he yelped. "That's what you get for scaring Red and the Decepticons," he told him. "Optimus, you need to go have a drive and cool down. As for you Kal-El, you will sit here for the next few days and think about what you've done." With that said the Prime and CMO walked out of the brig and Superman glared at the Kryptonite energy bars of his cell. "At least they were nice enough to not to make the bars a high level."

Addie: See this is what happens when you piss Optimus off. Utter Chaos!

Star: Please review.

Seto: And we hoped you enjoyed.

Addie: Hey, your short-short's up next.

Star/Seto: What?


	4. Lantern and Sparklings

Addie: the Green Lantern is awesome and this is for him. I don't own

Lantern and the Sparklings

Hal Jordan stared at the piece of machinery sleeping in front of him. Sleeping was the funny thing to him. Alien life wasn't all that knew to him. As his Lantern buddies about that, but of All the Lanterns he had seen and the different kinds of life be protected this was the newest and the scariest. Hal still thought superman was on drugs when he told the league of their newest charges.

The little seeker looked up at him with big violet optics after waking up all he could thing was "cute." "Hey, little guy," he said bending down to coo at the young seeker. The seekerlettes made a chirping sound before reaching for his mask. The energy stretched as the sparkling pulled back before she let go and it snapped back to his face. Hal fell backwards, holding his hands over his stinging face as the baby laughed.

Hal frowned as he stood back up and put the seeker into a bubble before moving his arm up to sit her on the nearest beam. The seekerette giggled before flying back down, landing at his feet. "Play?" she asked. Hal sighed but then blinked as many other sparklings came to sit around him. It really sucked to have babysitting duty. Then it came to him. Hal grinned and started making funny shapes with his ring making them giggle.

"Okay, kids, you want to mess with Superman?" he asked. The kids giggled and Hal's grin widened. Much latter that day, Superman and Optimus came back to the base. Green Lantern's smile turned evil as the sparklings ran and flew around the two new comers. Optimus finally sent out a sharp click and the sparklings settled down. "Who got you hyper?" he asked. Isntantly all the sparkling pointed to Hal and he waved innocently back at him.

Superman was just surprised how quick the kids had calmed down, but then again Optimus was the master of guilt trips. Optimus looked up at Hal and gave him a devilish smile. Hal gulped and started to pray. Not hours later Hal found himself screaming as Starscream dived and twirled with him stuck in the cockpit. He learned is lesson, Optimus was scary, but Starscream was a nightmare.

Addie: sorry it's short and it seem like I stoped, but I'm backed up with myself and I hope you like this. Please review.


End file.
